


kritis

by heterochromer



Series: kisah cinta kids jaman now [2]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Out of Character, lapslock
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: satu senyuman tipis dari sang pujaan, hyunbin sudah kejang-kejang.





	kritis

“kakak yang berdiri di situ cakep juga ya.”

ini terhitung sudah kesekian kali donghan mendengar hyunbin berkata demikian padanya, membuat sang pendengar ingin sekali menabok pemuda jangkung yang berdiri di hadapannya.

“ya udah, ajak kenalan sana,” tanggap donghan sambil kembali sibuk membolak-balik majalah yang ia baca. “daripada lo ngerecokin gue mulu, hush sana pergi.”

disuruh pergi, hyunbin malah goyang-goyang tidak jelas di kursinya. “malu,” tanggap pemuda tiang itu dengan ekspresi _sok unyu_ yang membuat donghan mempertanyakan awal mula pertemanannya dengan anak bongsor yang satu ini. “temenin, han.”

“ngaku _gentle_ tapi, kok, mau kenalan aja ditemenin.”

“kzl.” hyunbin langsung kembali memperhatikan kakak kelas yang dimaksud.

sebetulnya, sih, donghan tahu nama kakak kelas yang dimaksud hyunbin. kakak kelas yang dimaksud hyunbin memang kurang terkenal, jadi tidak banyak yang tahu namanya. kebetulan saja donghan tahu karena ... sekedar tahu. gak kok, dia gak nge- _stalk_.

“namanya kak longguo, anak beasiswa dari cina,” ucap donghan pada akhirnya, gak tahan juga liat hyunbin geter-geter _excited_ di kursinya. Berisik, ganggu. “udah sana samperin, basa-basi apa kek. dia anak ips juga kan, sama kayak lo. tanya aja soal pelajaran atau dia dapet beasiswa dari mana.”

hyunbin mendadak sumringah. dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk donghan. “dabes banget emang temen gue ini.”

donghan memutar bola matanya. emang namanya temen, baru memuja kalau udah dibantuin doang.

**.**

hyunbin gugup parah.

meski dia model dan femes seseantaro rayon, pengalamannya soal percintaan itu benar-benar nol. hidupnya hanya berotasi di _game_ , sesi pemotretan, sekolah, sama nongkrong bareng temen-temennya—mana ada waktu buat ngurusin gebetan?

tapi kak longguo ini pengecualian banget.

udah lima belas menitan hyunbin ngeliatin kak longguo asik baca buku soal kucing di depan rak perpustakaan, sama sekali gak keliatan ada minat buat duduk di salah satu bangku. mukanya imut banget apalagi pas lagi mengerutkan kening.

hyunbin gemes jadinya.

ini bukan kali pertama hyunbin liat kak longguo, tapi baru hari ini dia tau namanya. dia udah liat kakak kelas itu dari sebulan yang lalu, cuma kakak kelasnya ini kayak remot tv rumahnya—kadang ada kadang tiada. dia nyari gak bakal ada, tapi giliran gak dicari pasti ada.

“kak longguo?”

lah hyunbin kaget sendiri pas denger suaranya keluar begitu aja buat manggil nama kakel imut di hadapannya. yang dipanggil juga kaget dikit, keliatan dari matanya yang mendadak membulat sempurna dan ngalihin pandangannya dari buku tentang kucing ke hyunbin.

haduh, kok kucing baca buku soal kucing.

“iya?”

suaranya halus seiring dengan ekspresinya yang kembali datar. datar aja udah bikin hati hyunbin _dugeun-dugeun ttwineun nae simjangi dugeun_.

 _johahae, aju manhi ppuppu_.

eh hyunbin malah nyanyi.

“kakak bener kak longguo?”

cowok di hadapannya ngangguk. “iya bener kok,” jawab kak longguo, menaruh buku di tangannya kembali ke rak. “kenapa dek?”

kan, hyunbin jadi bingung mau apa. “kakak tau saya adek kelas?”

kak longguo mengangguk. “tau, kan kamu tadi panggil saya ‘kakak’.”

oiya bener juga. pantes kak longguo dapet beasiswa, pinter anaknya.

“kamu kwon hyunbin yang kelas sepuluh kan?” tanya kak longguo, bikin hyunbin langsung mengangguk semangat. “yang model itu?” seneng banget hyunbin, ternyata kak longguo ‘sedikit’ tahu tentang dia.

“iya kak.”

Kak longguo mengangguk. dia langsung mengeluarkan bolpoin dan mengambil buku tulisnya yang digulung dan dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. “boleh minta tanda tangannya gak, dek?” tersodorlah lembaran kertas kosong di buku tulis tersebut dengan bolpoinnya.

hyunbin melongo. jangan bilang kak longguo ini sebenernya fans dia?!

makin seneng deh, hyunbin.

“boleh kok, kak.” hyunbin dengan sigap menandatangani selembar kertas di buku tersebut. “nih, kak, udah.”

“lima kali, dek.”

“haa?”

kak longguo mengerjapkan matanya ke hyunbin. lucu banget, beneran kayak kucing. “tanda tangannya lima kali dek, di lembar yang berbeda.” ada jeda sejenak. “... boleh ya?”

diminta kayak gitu sama gebetan mana bisa hyunbin nolak. dia langsung nandatanganin lima lembar di buku tersebut dengan serapih mungkin. “kok minta banyak banget kak? kakak ngefans sama aku?” tanya hyunbin dengan pedenya.

“enggak, saya mau jualin ke temen-temen saya.”

 _jleb_.

hyunbin baru inget kak longguo ini orang cina. otak-otak dagang.

kecewa tapi gak banget, hyunbin berhasil menyelesaikan tanda tangannya lalu ngebalikin bukunya kak longguo. “udah ya, kak,” kata hyunbin, senyum rada maksa.

kak longguo langsung senyum balik, tipis tapi manis. “sama-sama dek.”

hyunbin mendadak kejang-kejang.

di dalam hati, tentunya. tapi dia beneran langsung bergetar kayak tersengat listrik untuk sepersekian detik, bikin kak longguo menatapnya bingung tapi masih dengan ekspresi rada datar.

“ohh ya, hehe.” dan hyunbin langsung salting sendiri begitu habis disenyumin. “saya lupa tadi mau nanya apa sama kak longguo, gak jadi deh. nanti aja.”

“dek.”

mampus hyunbin dipanggil lagi. suara kak longguo tidak baik bagi hati hyunbin. “iya, kak?”

“nama korea saya yongguk, nggak usah manggil longguo,” jelas kak lo—yongguk dengan nadanya yang lempeng banget.

“siap kak!”

dan mendadak hyunbin gaspol dengan teriak kayak gitu di dalam perpustakaan. kak yongguk langsung buang muka, ambil buku lain terus mulai baca lagi.

(hyunbin gatau aja, yongguk sebenernya buang muka karena merah malu abis diajak ngobrol sama dedek kelas yang ganteng parah sampai-sampai dia gak sadar kalau dia baca buku kebalik.)

**Author's Note:**

> mari lestarikan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia, apalagi buat rare pair hAHAHA


End file.
